Sweet Awakenings
by bookworm4ministerofmagic
Summary: HHr. After a night of partying, Harry and Hermione wake up...in the same bed!


A/N : Yeah, so here's another story. Wow, 2 in one week, I'm on a roll. NO, actually I'm just bored. Review please and thank you. Oh, and read my other story KISS THE GIRL!!!!

Disclaimer: No, no, and no...

SWEET AWAKENINGS 

Harry awoke to bright sunlight shining through the yellow curtains across the room. He blinked, letting his eyes slowly get adjusted to the light. He was about to make a grab for his glasses from the bedside table when he realized that his arms were occupying something. He looked down and saw lots of soft, golden brown hair splayed across the pillow next to him. His arms were around his best friend, Hermione Granger.

He grabbed his glasses and looked at Hermione's sleeping figure lying beside him.

Should I wake her, He thought uneasily, suddenly remembering everything that had happened the night before. He was surprised he didn't have a massive hangover after all the alcohol he had consumed at Ron's victory party. The Bulgarians had beat the French in quidditch, so they had all been up late last night, celebrating.

Harry reluctantly let go of Hermione and untangled his legs from hers. He sat at the foot of the bed, pondering what to do next and scared of what Hermione's reaction would be when she found herself naked in her best friends bed.

"I just don't know", Harry said, "I mean, wow, I love her so much but I know she could never love me the same way, and by telling her I will just ruin a perfectly good friendship. She'll feel awkward around me for the rest of our lives."

Harry immediately shut up, realizing how stupid he sounded talking to himself. He sighed unhappily and decided he wasn't going to let his feelings stay bottled upinsise him any longer. He was going to finally tell Hermione how he really felt about her, how much he loved her. He yawned and let his mind wander to the night before.

_FlashBack_

"_Drink it, drink it," everyone cheered at Ron as he was about to drink the shot. They had been playing quarters and Ron was now on his 8th shot, all speech incoherent. Harry and Hermione held on to each other afraid to let go of each other, afraid if they did one of them would fall down. _

"_Later guys," Harry said, his words slurred together. He picked Hermione up and slung her over his shoulder and then proceeded to walk out the door into the cool night._

_He walked or more like stumbled down the block to the flat he lived in._

"_Oh thank goodness you only live down the block," Hermione said, and then erupted in a fit of giggles for no apparent reason. Once Harry had entered the house he put Hermione down on his bed and did a look over. Hermione giggled and grabbed him by the shirt. She pulled him down onto the bed and kissed him. She then began to unbutton his shirt. Once it was off, he pushed her flat on the bed. They then proceeded to pull each other clothes off. There was no talk, only action. Once all their clothes were off, Harry began the little kisses all over Hermione's body and face. She then responded by grabbing his hair and softly running her fingers through its silkiness. He then went back to her lips, letting his tongue explore her mouth. She wrapped her legs around his waist and that's all the sign he needed._

_End FlashBack_

Harry abruptly awoke from his daydream of last night to find that Hermione had already begun to stir. He gulped nervously and looked at her again, feeling the urge to snog her senseless. A/N I hate the word snog, but oh well …

She's so beautiful, he thought, smiling at her sleeping form that was almost fully awake. All she had to do was open her eyes and she'd see…… Well, here goes nothing, Harry thought.

Hermione awoke feeling happy. Oh yes, very happy indeed. She felt absolutely completed and thought that nothing could ruin the feeling that was coursing through her body, though she did feel kind of empty nonetheless. BUT, extremely happy. Then memories of last night flooded Hermione's mind and she felt like crying all of a sudden.

She had slept with Harry Potter. Harry Potter. Her best friend, for crying out loud.

Good going Hermione, now you have just ruined a great friendship with your best friend.

I love Harry so much, looking into those great green eyes made her forget everything else in the world, but he would NEVER feel the same way about me. Hermione reluctantly opened her eyes. Well, here goes nothing, she thought.

Hermione slowly got up and looked to the foot of the bed where Harry was sitting, looking like a lost little boy.

Oh poor Harry, he probably thinks I'm mad at him. Yup, that's definitely fear in his eyes, she thought.

Hermione quickly picked up the comforter noticing her breasts were exposed but then realized Harry had already seen them, that he had seen all of her, in fact, last night.

"Harry", she said softly, "I'm not mad." Harry looked as if he had won the lottery. His eyes shown like neon lights. Wow, I love his eyes, she thought.

"Really," he said hopefully, his voice breaking up her naughty thoughts of Harry.

"Of course Harry, we were both drunk …… it could of happened to anyone," she said, reassuring him, "I'm sorry."

"Look Hermione, your probably thinking that it was your fault or something, well it's not, ok. Don't be sorry."

"But Harry, I kissed you 1st."

"Yeah and I kept going at it," I'm sorry I never stopped to think of how it would affect us later."

"Look, it's something we both shared, but it's not going to change nothing, we'll still be friends right?"

"Well Hermione, Harry began, " there's something I have to tell you. I've wanted to for a long time but ….

"Go on," she urged.

"Hermione, I love you, but not like a friend should love a friend. I'm madly in love with you and can't see myself with anyone except you. I just had to tell you, even if you don't feel the same way."

Hermione looked down at the sheets. She suddenly felt like crying again. Why'd he have to say that, she wondered. I don't want him to think that he has to say that he loves me just because he thinks it will make me feel better. I don't want him to say that if he doesn't even mean it.

She looked anywhere but in his eyes afraid of what she would see. Afraid she might burst into tears. She decided, finally to look into those gorgeous green eyes of his. She hesitantly looked up into his eyes and saw ……. Love! He wasn't lying, he wasn't, Hermione thought. Oh, he really does love me!

This is not going well, Harry thought, she doesn't love me. She won't look at me! Harry felt the small hope he did have shatter into pieces. It wasn't fair, he thought. Why am I so unlucky? My parents died, my godfather, I had to live with horrible muggles for half my life and now the one girl I truly love doesn't love me back.

Man, it hurts so much, he thought miserably. Bu then he saw Hermione look into his eyes.

"Look Hermione," Harry began.

"You meant it?" she breathed.

Well yes he did mean it, he meant it with all his heart. "Yes, but,"

"You love me," she exclaimed, crawling toward him. And then Harry realized Hermione loved him too. That's all he had time to comprehend before he felt Hermione's lips on his. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him and breathing in her wonderful scent. He let his hands wonder all over as her hands wondered up and down his chest.

She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer, if that were possible. She explored his mouth. He tastes so sweet, she thought. Harry then pressed he flat on the bed as he did the night before, before trailing kisses down her neck. And looked into her eyes. "She put he arms around his neck and said, "I love you." Harry smiled his heart-warming smile and said, " I love you too." He looked into her eyes as if asking permission. She smiled and with a little nod, granted his wish.

A few minutes later both were lying side-by-side still breathing heavily. Harry gently caressed her back, Hermione gently running her fingers across his chest, sending shivers up and down his spine. Hermione got on top of him and began to kiss him passionately. When they pulled apart for breath, Harry said, " You know, this has been a very sweet awakening." Hermione smiled back and Harry pulled her down for another kiss.


End file.
